Misaki's journey to earth
by bia-douwata-13
Summary: So, one day, Misaki Fujioka was bored and decided to get out of her place on "Heaven" to see what some students of 3-3 class were doing. Mentions of NorobuxOuji.


Crack, pure crack. Fujioka's a stalker of the live people and it was fun to write her stalking OujixNorobu.

* * *

Misaki Fujioka was bored. She was really, really bored. Being dead wasn't as fun as some people out there would say. Sighing, she just "jumped" on Earth again. She was one of those girls that would just sneak off the place that she should be, and stalk the other students that she hadn't the luck to meet.

So, she found two boys walking down the street. One of them was so pretty! She almost thought he was a girl, for him hair length and his charm. The other was cute as well, but looked more like a guy. He had a tiny little nose that she thought that was the cutest thing ever. They were sharing a umbrella!

Misaki was like this most of time. She liked following her classmates around, just to see what they were going to do. Until now, she caught Mochizuki staring at Ikuo sighing, and Teshigawara kissing Kazami on the middle of the old building. It was some cool stuff for a ghost, after all. She didn't have anything cool to do on the "heaven" and even company was rare stuff. Most of them would cross to the other side or try to get back. She was one of the "I'll look after them".

She got way to much on this phrase sense. Anyways, she decided to follow the two cutest guys that she have ever seen before. They were laughing in that friendly and intimate way that only friends do. Friends? Hum, I see the friendship, she thought, giggling, I wonder if they kiss like Teshigawara and Kazami.

Then, she continued following. She would even invite other of the girls to be there. But mostly, they wouldn't agree... They were occupied doing something there that she wasn't really interested on knowing what Yumi and Takako done in their free time. Yukari crossed the line to see her mother and Mizuno was looking after her brothers.  
So, Misaki was normally alone. She wanted to talk with Mei, but she hadn't the chance yet. So, she did walked as they would continue talking about the class. She wondered what they were learning. When they finally got on someone's house. The street name was Harakawacho and house number was 3-3. It was probably the not-so-cute, but cute guy's house.

So, the pretty guy, with his wavy hair, got in holding hands with the other. She gave a tiny giggle, seeing the other blush. So, they got in, finally, and she followed, as the pretty guy, that she was going to call of Prince, opened the door for the guy she was going to call Princess. The Princess blushed again and muttered.

"Stop it, Ouji." he looked at the ground as he entered. "So, I'm going to cook. What do you want to eat?"

"You." he whispered, but the other couldn't hear. "I can help you with onigiris, maybe? It's the only thing I know." he said, louder now, as Norobu got on the kitchen, looking for his apron. It was a little hard to get it, since it was in the highest place possible.

It was thanks to Misaki, that picked it up, and put there, just to see if the Prince was going to help the Princess to get the apron. Misaki was having a lot of fun doing this, after all, when the Prince got in the kitchen, seeing the Princess jumping to get the apron.

"Damn, I don't know who put it there, but I can't reach!" he began, "Can you help me? Maybe you can put me up, since you are the stronger."

"O-of course." he said, hugging the other by the waist, putting him up.

Misaki could feel a nosebleed coming, after the cute scene that was the Prince, blushing and the Princess finally picked up the apron. The Prince was a little sad that he had to let the Princess go, but again, he got contact with him in the minute the other faced him.

"Thanks for the help, Ouji." he smiled, popping his head to the side, making Ouji blush.

"You are welcome, Norobu. Now, where are the ingredients?" he said, trying to get out of that uncomfortable position.

"Fridge." he said, pointing the other wall, as he got out of the position. "I'll get it. You search for the knife and rice."

"Okay." he said, open the drawer and finding a knife. After some search around the kitchen, he found the rice, when the Princess got back with the things for the filling.  
"Let me cook the rice. You cut the kelp and fill them." Norobu muttered, turning on the stove and starting cooking rice. "Ugh!"

"What happened, Norobu?" Ouji inquired, as he saw a little burn on the other's hand. He kissed the other's hand as Misaki sighed.

He's such a prince, as I thought, she muttered to herself, as the other would run around, to find lotion for his burn. It was a simple burn, but Ouji wanted to take care of every single part of him, after all. And, she could see that the Prince was in love with the clueless Princess.

She would help, after all, sit on the clouds and just stalk wasn't fun at all. So, when Ouji and Norobu were looking intensely, after Ouji took care of Norobu's little burn, she turned on the radio. It started playing a romantic song, and them they kissed. Ouji kissed Norobu, actually, but the other corresponded so quickly that you would thought they had combined it. It was one of those kisses in the porn videos that she had never seen, of course. -She saw enough while spying Kazami and Teshigawara-  
Then, the Prince carefully put up his Princess on the counter and wow, shit is about to get real, she thought. The Princess opened her legs as if she was a flower on spring. She didn't saw this kind of action before, but Ouji undressed him faster than a lightning. And they didn't seem as the lovers type.

The quiets, the worst, that's what people said, as Norobu was pratically naked on the counter, moaning between the kiss. She even took some pictures of it. It was incredible how the Prince would get his pants off so quickly and kiss all the Princess chest and WOW, it was getting even funnier to see. Takako and Yumi are losing all the fun, she thought as he saw Prince fingers going to a certain place and what was Princess doing? Did he put tuna on his belly? Mother of God.

Misaki popped her head to the side, wondering how flexible they were because she haven't saw that position before. The Princess was screaming for the whole street to hear. She took more pictures, when the Princess was pleading for the other and then BAM! It was over. So, the ghost got out of the house, flying to the Heaven again, with the weirdest face ever.

"Did you have fun on the earth, Fujioka?" Takako asked, hugging a blushing Yumi by the waist.

"A lot of, a giant lot of. I have pictures even."


End file.
